The Love Elevator
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Stuck in the elevator together, Cloud and Sephiroth must find ways to keep themselves occupied til its fixed, but would it lead to something else? Yaoi CloudxSephiroth  Don't like Yaoi, don't read this.


_**The Love Elevator**_

**The main hotel complex was the tallest of all the others in Edge. Down at the lobby, Cloud walks towards one of the five elevators to head to his room for the day. He presses the 'UP' arrow button and waits til the elevator arrives. Looking around the area with his bright blue eyes, Cloud read a few signs til the elevator arrived back to the main floor. After a few seconds, the elevator makes a 'ding' sound with the down arrow on the top of the door lit up. The door opens up and showed that there was no one inside the compartment.**

**'About time...' thought Cloud as he walked inside the elevator. He was heading to the top hotel rooms on the top floor. There was percisely twenty floors, it would take some time to get there. Elevator music played as Cloud waited to get to the twentith floor, but when it stopped on floor two; there was someone waiting for the elevator to get to the top floor as well. It revealed a silver haired man with aqua green eyes, wearing a black leather outfit and boots. What was odd of his appearance was the single, black feathered wing on his left shoulder area.**

**The man walks into the elevator and presses the same button as Cloud did earlier. Cloud immediately knew who it was, it was none other than the former hero with the alias of 'One Winged Angel': Sephiroth. They stood side by side in silence, til Sephiroth turned to Cloud.**

**"Hi, Cloud..." said Sephiroth. "Hi, Sephiroth...Was you on the wrong floor?" asked Cloud.**

**"Yeah...I forgot what floor I was supposed to get off on.." answered the former hero. They stood together as the elevator made its way to the top floor with the music playing. "I hate elevator music...It sucks," said Sephiroth. Cloud nodded in agreement. Within two minutes, the elevator suddenly stops and shuts down.**

**"What the hell is this?" asked Sephiroth. "Oh, god...The elevator broke down...I guess we have to sit tight til its fixed," answered Cloud. After he said that, Cloud brings out his cellphone and calls to Tifa with bad news. On the other side of the phone, Tifa's voice is heard.**

**"Hello?" she asked. "Its me, Cloud...I'm in a pickle, here..." said Cloud. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.**

**"I'm fine..The elevator broke down and I'm stuck in it with someone," Cloud answered. "Let me guess...His name starts with a 'S' and ends with a 'H', plus he has one wing.." said Tifa on the phone.**

**"The one and only..." answered Cloud. "Hi..." Sephiroth said to the phone. "Don't 'Hi' me, Sephiroth! Just do us a favor and both you and Jenova just die off!" yelled Tifa. As she yelled, Cloud held his cellphone away from his ear.**

**"I know I'm special..." said Sephiroth. "We're gonna be stuck here til it gets fixed, so I might be gone a bit longer than a day," said Cloud.**

**"Take a few days off, its alright Cloud. You've been through enough as it is and you deserve it...Be careful around Sephiroth, he'll try to kill you," said Tifa on the phone. "I will...See you til this mess clears up and everything settles down for a bit," said Cloud.**

**"Okay...Bye," said Tifa. After that, the phone hangs up and Cloud puts the phone in his coat\shirt pocket. "She still hates me, huh?" asked Sephiroth. Cloud nodded in agreement.**

**"Yeah...She does. I guess we're stuck here til the elevator starts working again," answered Cloud. For an hour, they occupied themselves with whatever they could do. Cloud walks to Sephiroth and stands right next to him. "Damn it...Hurry up..." groaned Cloud. Within a few seconds of saying that, he catches a scent of something. 'What the?...Oh, hell no...' thought Cloud as he turned to Sephiroth.**

**"No you didn't..." said Cloud. "Yup..." answered Sephiroth, giving his trademark smirk. Cloud gasps and moves away from the former hero. **

**"Hell no! Oh you did not!...Let me out of here! I don't wanna die from that 'Gas Leak'!" screamed Cloud, trying to get the elevator door open with his own stregnth. He succeedes, but the elevator was in between two floors.**

**"Damn it! Let me out!" screamed Cloud. After an hour passes, Cloud slumped to the ground, laying on his side. Reacting to this, Sephiroth approaches Cloud and laid right behind him. "I might have something we could do til the elevator works again," said Sephiroth.**

**"What? Try to kill me with what you did a bit earlier?" asked Cloud. "No...Its something better..." purred the former hero. He leans to Cloud and gives a peck on the cheek. This startled Cloud and caused him to get up, trying to back away from him.**

**"What the hell was that? Why did you do that?" questioned Cloud. "You don't want to?...I know you want to. Don't fight it, just give in...It could pass the time til the elevator starts working again," said Sephiroth. **

**"No...Don't do this! I'm not a queer, okay!" cried Cloud. "Liar...You want me..." purred Sephiroth. Now face to face, Sephiroth closes in and forces Cloud into a kiss. Up against the wall, he tries to fight back against Sephiroth. Succeeded in his efforts, Cloud breaks free and flees away from the former hero to the other side of the elevator, but his body was beginning to give in.**

**"Don't fight it, Cloud..You know you liked it. Think about it...Its the only thing we can do together til the elevator works; then afterwards we'll forget all this and go on our way...What do you think?" said Sephiroth. "Don't even think about it...Don't..." Cloud's sentence was unstable. With what Sephiroth did to Cloud earlier, his hidden feelings for the former hero was reawakened. He really wanted to do something like this with him, waiting years til he was able to. This could be the only chance he had to fulfill this burning desire.**

**"I know what your thinking..Cloud. You know you really want to...And your right, this could be the only oppurtunity you have that we could...Spend some quality together, hmmm? You don't want to pass this by...Since the elevator isn't working at this time, we can pass that time til then," said Sephiroth.**

**"It..It doesn't sound bad...You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen," responded Cloud, now breathing heavily. A sly smirk emerges from the former hero's face, "I knew you would say that. Shall we?" Unable to protest further, Cloud surrenders to the single winged warrior and falls into his desire. He soon embraces in another kiss after he turned his phone off, so no one would call him while the two were in mids of their forbidden trice. The kiss soon becomes heated.**

**They break for air, now from breathing heavily to panting. "Let it go...Don't hold it back," purred the former hero. From what happened earlier, Cloud didn't want to hold back. They soon embrace into another kiss, delving into each other's cavern as they slid down from the elevator wall. Laying Cloud onto his back, Sephiroth looms above him to unzip his shirt\jacket and unbuckle some of the buckles. Cloud chuckles to this and arches his head back, blushing a light red. **

**"Oh, Cloud...You've been waiting for so long and you can't hardly wait...So sad..." cooed the ex-SOLIDER hero as he trailed his left gloved hand down from the blonde's well toned chest to his abdomen, which became more sensitive to touch during the lapse of time it began. Cloud was blushing even more with a little brighter shade of red. "Oh, god...Please...I beg you...I need you..In...Me..." moaned Cloud.**

**"How sweet of you...Very soon, Cloud...Very soon," Sephiroth responded to Cloud's begging. During the course of fifteen minutes in the elevator, the two were completely devoid of clothing, continuing their trice. Now up against the wall blushing a deep red, Cloud nuzzles the right side of the former hero's neck as he held onto his back.**

**"Ahhhh...Uggghhh...Sephiroth...Oh, god please..." moaned Cloud as he arched his head back, allowing the one winged ex-hero to nuzzle his neck under his chin, navigating down to his toned chest. With a loud moan from this, the blonde falls onto the One Winged Angel, grinding his hips into the former hero's. "Oh...Cloud...Your too good...Too good.." moaned Sephiroth. They connect in a seductive passionate kiss mix, delving more into each other with intensity. This continued on for a few more minutes til it was finally time, but soon came a dillemia.**

**"Sephiroth...How are we going to do this?" asked the blonde. "Don't panic...Like this," answered the silver haired man. He helps the blonde onto his knees, looking and holding onto the elevator wall, as well as prepping himself to enter the blonde from the back. In a fortunate situation, the blonde thought he was going to explode from between his legs.**

**"Hurry...I think my friend down there is going to explode..." groaned Cloud. "I'm ready...Like this.." said the former hero. He slowly enters the blonde, allowing him to adjust to this new and awkward feeling. The blonde screams out a bit in pain, but the one winged ex-SOLDIER nuzzled Cloud's neck to soothe him.**

**"Shhhhhh...You need to relax...Calm yourself...That's it, relax every muscle in your body...That's it, Cloud.." whispered Sephiroth. The blonde soon calms down and begins to grind to a beat with each thrust from the back. Without any notice, the silver haired man reaches to the blonde's 'friend' and mimics the same action he's doing to his 'mate' from the back with his available hand. **

**"Oh, god...That's better..Auuhhhggg...Oh, god..." moaned the blonde. With his only hand left unavailable, the One Winged Angel begins to caress his 'mate's' abdomen slowly, causing gasps and moans to escape the blonde's lips. The former hero slowly took detail of the blonde's taut abdomen; from each muscle to each gasp created from the blonde with each spot touched. After a few minutes of these actions inside the now hot compartment, the blonde's walls began to tighten up; indicating that his release is on the way.**

**"Oh...God..Its coming...Augh..Auhh! Its coming..!" moaned Cloud, grunting with each thrust. "I can feel that..." said Sephiroth. Within a few more seconds, the coil inside them finally gives, releasing the surge of their release to go through them.**

**"Auugghhh...I'm coming!" cried Cloud as he went through his release, spraying his 'stuff' all over the former hero's hand and floor; while his partner in the back injected his 'stuff' inside the blonde's body. After a few seconds, they fell to the ground covered with sweat and an after post climaxed glow. With their hearts returning to normal rythym and slowed breathing, they finally disconnect and looked into each other's eyes. They embrace in a slow, passionate kiss; then all of a sudden, the elevator came back on. By instinct, they ceased their embrace and got their clothes back on; then got rid of all evidence that indicates a trice took place in the elevator.**

**The elevator finally reaches to the top floor with the two inside with their clothes neatly back on and ready to move on. "I guess you just wanted to see me and you never had a room, huh?" asked Cloud. "Hmm...You read my mind..Where to?" answered Sephiroth. "Since it is night time and we seemed to rush to our bliss, so I thought we should do it more slowly in a room, not an elevator. My room's this way," answered Cloud. The two make their way to Cloud's room and they made sure no one was following them; then entered, preparing for round two. For the rest of the night, they redid what they did in the elevator, but slowly with every detail. For being his nemesis, even the blonde never knew what kind of a lover the One Winged Angel would truely be in one simple day and night all together.**

**It took one encounter, one broken elevator to keep them confined together; to realize that they are sometimes meant to be together despite the past. Only fate can decide their future. In one night, maybe they can forget that they were enemies, and be together as lovers for the remainder of time.**


End file.
